Blanclour
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} Prelude My name is Blanclour, but I was not always called that, that name is filled with a past filled with bloodshed. I will tell my life story to you, and perhaps then you will understand... Beginnings I was born in a small village called Kaname, despite who I am, my parents were an ordinary human couple. After I was able to travel the village on my own, I discovered how different I really was. My eyes were sensitive to sunlight, at dawn the rays would hurt my eyes like a burning flame. I also was not very hungry, but I had a secret thirst for blood. I once tried to drink the blood of an animal to sate the thirst, but it was more sour then I could withstand. Things got even more bizarre, when I was injured my wounds would heal almost instantly. Later I learned my blood was like medicine to humans, which could cure sick people in one night. When I was 18 years old, I was respected in the village, but I had a desire, I had a desire to find others like myself. So I decided to leave my town in search of the "others". My travels lasted many years before I encountered a woman named Mary, she was the same as me, possessing the same "gifts" and desire for blood. "What is your name?", she said. "I never had a name", in response. She asked me where I came from, and after I replied she said, "How about I call you Kaname, the name of your village." From that day on I was Kaname, The man from Kaname Village. We decided to travel together in search for more people like us. We found many like us, but not all of them were good. Some of them would drink the blood on humans, making them into their Vampiric servants. Some started creating legions of servants, desiring more power. My love for Mary grew with each passing day, I secretly lover her, and she secretly loved me. However there was no time for me to express this love, the Vampiric threat of the surrounding nations controlled by our kind had combined their powers and decided to convert all of humanity into their servants. Mary and I gathered a few kin and tried to save the humans from their fate, unfortunately we were outnumbered and there was no way for the humans to fight back. So Mary did something that will be remembered for all-time. She visited one of the human's weapon forges, and threw her own heart into the flames. It caused the furnace to become enchanted, the weapons made from that furnace were lethal to vampires. Despite the new hope for humanity, I was in a state of depression, for I felt that my own heart had followed Mary to her death. I wished that I was the one who had done the great sacrifice, but I couldn't change my fate. With the new anti-vampire weapons, the humans turned the tide and held the vampiric armies at bay until one day, the major war was over. Even though the humans could not let their guard down, they could finally rest easy for a while. I had lost the one I truly loved, so I decided to be locked in a coffin to rest until time turned my body into dust. Awakening The years had passed, my body had almost completely turned to dust, but my eternal sleep was interrupted. One of my decendants opened my coffin and sacrificed a child that was from my bloodline to revive me. "Awaken Kaname, I desire your power." He drank my blood shortly after. "Why do you desire my power?", I said. "I am going to conquer these lands and reap the prizes that await. Never forget who awoke you from your coffin Kaname, you will never be able to kill me." I tried to attack him, but my body was not completely restored for only a child had been sacrificed. "You will never be able to kill me, not now or even after you recover your full strength. Remember my name, I am Rido." After he said that he walked away, leaving me to my only partially complete body. The parents of the child were not far behind Rido, and they tracked him down to my coffin. I talked to them and agreed to become their own son, I had to transform my body due to the unpleasant truth that it was not complete, So I transformed into a new-born. The parents did not know my name, so they called me after their own son, Blanclour. The mother was Juri Kuran, and the father was Okazai Kuran. I had been born anew, as Blanclour Kuran. The years passed, and my parents had a baby girl, they named her Yuki. I grew up with Yuki, and we developed a close bond. It was a time of pleasant peace, but it did not last forever. One day I sensed a familiar presence, It was Rido. I had been waiting all these years to kill him, and I went outside to face him, My father was already outside. "I want your daughter, give her to me so she can be my sacrifice.", Rido said. "You have already sacrificed one of our sons, and now you want more Kuran Blood? You monster!" I stepped forward, ready to fight Rido, but my father stood in front of me and said "I am your father, it is my duty to protect you and your sister, let me fight." The fight started off equally but quickly turned in Rido's favor. In one move he killed Okazai, I fought with Rido fiercely, but just as I was about to deal the finishing blow I froze. "Remember who awoke you from your coffin Kaname, you can't kill me.", said Rido. I had a backup move, and used my ancient powers to blow him into a million pieces. "You will never be able to kill me Kaname, I will be back.", echoed Rido's voice. "That may be so, but you will not be back for a while, leave us in peace.", I said. And so Rido's presence vanished, but he was no longer the only threat. The scent of blood was rich in the air, and it was not ordinary blood, but that of a Pureblood which was desired by vampires and humans alike. I returned inside to find that Juri was critically injured, I learned that she sacrificed herself to hide Yuki's true identity. She gave us a chance to flee, and we fled for a long time. I had lost Yuki in the snowy night, but I found her just in time. She was faced by a Vampire who was once human, but the vampire did not drink the blood of it's master, therefore classified as Level E, a vampire who loses their mind with an insane lust for blood. I quickly defeated the vampire, but Yuki had been scared, she will remember this moment for the rest of her life. I could not care for Yuki alone, so I visited a friend who was a vampire hunter and put the child under his care. His name was Kaizan Cross, the most famous vampire hunter currently known, Yuki was safe with him. I decided that it would be best to leave this continent until I found a way to defeat Rido, so I boarded a ship set to sail into the unknown, where Rido wouldn't follow. Arrival It had been 4 months since my voyage across the seas started, and we had not encountered the continent that was on a long lost map yet. The next day a storm was brewing, we tried to stear off course, but the storm had caught us. We crashed against a reef, and the crew tried to evacuate, we all gathered in a life raft and headed towards the potential direction of land. We were flipped over by a rouge wave, I never saw any of the crew again. I drifted towards land, because of my powers I was unaffected by drowning or hypothermia. I eventually reached land and walked inland, for the sun was coming up and I wanted to find shelter before it was time for me to sleep. I encountered a small farm ran by a married couple. However after I explained that I needed to sleep they said that they are afraid to be near me, they called me a Vampire. "Do you know where I could find other vampires?", I said. "You should travel to SilverEdge, the capital of these lands.", replied the man. "Very Well", and I set off for SilverEdge, in search of others like me who would give me a place to live. Once I arrived at SilverEdge, I asked where I might find vampires, and it lead me to this certain tomb. However when I entered the tomb, I did something that I regret to this day. I touched the altar under the tomb, and my blood burned as if it was on fire. My blood had been corrupted by the very soul who inhabited the tomb. I didn't notice it at first but things changed, sunlight no longer gave me a sunburn but actually burned me. I kept discovering new weaknesses in myself, but I also learned that animal blood had a different taste then before. I could not drink animal blood to satisfy the thirst, but it wasn't completely satisfying. I had wandered for days now, with no luck locating any known faces. But one day I encountered one of the crew from my ship saying that they were going to be rescued, I did not want to bring the corruption back with me, and I wasn't ready to fight Rin so I refused to return. The sailor also had a message for me, it was signed by Kaizen Cross, who convinced me to teach other vampires to live with humans, for the benefit of both races. So I gathered a few individuals to create what this land calls a faction. I named it Cross in Kaizen's honor. I started recalling things in the past, my heart was still in agony after Mary's sacrifice, I wanted to end things. I heard that the one who has corrupted me is known as MrsBaver, I decided that I would confront her for the evil she has committed. After a small encounter with her, I learned of her power and I was no match. I had lost most of my gifts when my blood was corrupted, but I was still prepared to face her. After the battle, I realized that I would have to get stronger in order to defeat her, in doing so perhaps I would find a way to defeat Rido. Until then, I continue to help teach humans and vampires alike to exist in harmony without violence. Gallery Category:Members